Rédaction www
[table des matières ] Sommaire Les étudiants ci-dessous sont responsables de la rédaction d'un sommaire de longueur variable. Ils peuvent aussi coordonner le travail des spécialistes de contenu (données, articles et autres sources). Inspirez vous du chapître du livre . Djassam Bouin, Mélanie Boissonneault, Mariane Jobin, Alexandre Charette Données Chaque étudiant doit identifier une source de données, récentes et fiables, en relation avec le thème de cette entrée. Il en présente, dans son sommaire, les chiffres les plus importants et incorpore un lien vers la source. Julie St-Pierre, Jonathan Laliberté, Oulimata Ndoffa Niang, Gabrielle Gagnon, Christine Rivest, Louis-Daniel T.Bernier, Erika Fisseler, Vincent Douville, Christine Ricard, Christian Robert, Catherine Bernier, Alexandra Simard, Oriane Aurélie Gbadoe ---Jonathan Laliberté Selon Jakob Nielsen, la lecture à l'écran est 25% plus lente que la lecture sur papier. D'où la nécessité d'être plus indulgent avec le lecteur internet et d'augmenter la concision ainsi que la mise en relief des textes en ligne. http://www.redaction.be/electure/facilite.htm Articles scientifiques Chaque étudiant doit identifier un article scientifique pertinent via scholar.google.com et rédiger un sommaire d'un paragraphe. Ajouter un lien qui pointe vers la source. Arielle Rasamison, Mariane Jobin, Maxime Bérubé, Matthieu Donnadieu, Mathieu Latouche, Audrey Garon, Papa Birahim Gueye, Bianca Auclair, Samantha Borosiewicz, Maya Bellavance Parent, Sabrina Bouchard, François Fournier Audrey Garon - Bien rédiger pour le Web par Isabelle Canivet Il s’agit d’un livre qui traite de la rédaction web afin de maximiser le référencement naturel. On parle donc de l’adaptation de l’écriture au média Internet afin de prendre en considération son influence et ses impacts sur le référencement. On y fait donc une introduction à la rédaction web, puis on explique comment produire un bon contenu tout en optimisant son référencement. Pour ce faire, il faut mettre en place une stratégie éditoriale et un calendrier et bien choisir ses mots-clés. On y explique également les règles de base pour rédiger son contenu de façon efficace avec un angle d’attaque, un message essentiel, une bonne structure de page, un plan de l’article efficace, etc. On traite aussi de la façon d’écrire le texte afin de séduire et retenir l’internaute. On doit donc s’assurer que le texte soit compréhensible, concis, cohérent, fiable et qu’il comprenne des illustrations. La lisibilité du texte est également un élément important. Il faut donc faire de bons choix en ce qui concerne la typographie, la mise en page et la hiérarchisation des contenus. http://multimedia.fnac.com/multimedia/editorial/pdf/9782212128833.pdf --------- Mariane Jobin - Assessing the effects of e-quality and e-satisfaction on website loyalty par Hao-erl Yang L’auteur de cette étude, Hao-erl Yang, cherche à établir, pour un site Internet donné, le lien entre la qualité du service offert ainsi que la qualité de l’information présentée sur la satisfaction du cyberconsommateur et donc sur son niveau de fidélité envers le site. Les résultats démontrent que plus un client est satisfait de la qualité de l’information et du service offert, plus il risque d’être fidèle au site et de le revisiter. La qualité de l’information se détermine par le niveau de divertissement que confèrent les renseignements communiqués ainsi que par leur niveau informatif. Il ressort que l’expérience du cyberconsommateur est positive et satisfaisante lorsque l’information présentée est exacte, actuelle et complète. L’information sélectionnée pour la rédaction d’un site web n’est donc pas à négliger puisqu’elle aura des répercussions non seulement sur la satisfaction du client, mais également sur sa fidélité envers le site et donc l’entreprise. La compétition étant féroce, il est primordial que l’information publiée soit fiable, bien organisée, complète et qu’elle soit présentée au client de manière compréhensible (dans un langage qu'il comprend) et divertissante. http://www.naun.org/journals/mcs/mcs-45.pdf Autres sources Chaque étudiant résume en 1-2 phrases le contenu d'une source www pertinente, tout en indiquant le lien Alexandra Simard, Émilie Lavoie, Jean-François René, Donald Beaudry, Mélissa Lemaire, David Michaud, Clément Rovere, Guy Bernard Bisseleu Fomo, Eone Bathaa, Luc Spinner, Myriam Simard, Marc-André Ladouceur, Michaël Bisson ____________________________________________________________________________________ Myriam Simard Ce blog donne des conseils afin d’optimiser la rédaction d’articles marketing. Les conseils proposés aideront à capter l’attention que votre article mérite. Voici les grandes lignes des principaux conseils : 1. Figure out your angle before you start to write. 2. Use a punchy headline. 3. Use a tried and true format. 4. Learn from the best. 5. End with an emphasis on the benefits Lien: http://tinyurl.com/7kpmzwg